Specific Studies Planned for the First Two Contract Years a) An evaluation of the relationship of second primary malignancies to treatment, particularly chemotherapy, for a first primary cancer shall be completed. This project shall have two main aspects. Firstly, all second primary non-lymphocytic leukemias occurring among individuals with a first primary cancer of any site shall be identified and controls matched with these cases on the basis of age, first cancer diagnosis, year of diagnosis and survival. The therapy records shall be abstracted with particular attention paid to radiation and alkylating agent therapy in an attempt to develop dose-response relationships. Secondly, the NCI plans to evaluate the solid tumor experience of long-term survivors of a first primary cancer, particularly when chemotherapy was given. Any associations noted shall be evaluated further via the case-control methodology described. b) A cohort of DES-exposed mothers shall be expanded in efforts to conduct appropriate follow-up to assess the risk of breast and other malignancies. Pilot studies shall be initiated to evaluate the feasibility and statistical power of any efforts to evaluate the cancer experience of the offspring of these women. c) All cases of primary adenocarcinomas of the kidney occurring in plan members over a 10 year or longer period shall be identified along with appropriate controls, matched to the cases on age and duration of plan membership. Charts shall be abstracted for a variety of information, including demographic variables, medical history and prescribed medications, and indices of heights and weight over time. For medications, particular emphasis shall be placed on hormonal medications and diuretic drugs and their indications for use. d) Among plans having computerized pharmacy records, attempts shall be made to evaluate the feasibility of identifying cohorts of women treated with hormones for the climacteric and following these women while in the plan to assess the risk of various outcomes, including cancer, heart disease, and osteoporosis-related conditions. The practicality of obtaining information on relevant covariants for these diseases on either a case-control basis within the cohort or in a case-cohort manner should also be assessed. e) The feasibility of establishing cohorts to evaluate a variety of nutritional hypotheses about cancer etiology shall be pursued. specifically, the feasibility of obtaining information via self-administered questionnaire and biological specimens (e.g., nail clippings) from those receiving routine physical exams at selected facilities shall be explored. f) Feasibility studies shall be conducted to assess the opportunity to evaluate the relationship between prior type-specific papilloma virus infections and the subsequent risks of cervical cancer, utilizing previously stored biopsy and pap smear specimens. If feasible, an appropriate case- control study shall be designed which shall include chart abstraction and questionnaire administration.